


Honestly Did Not See That Coming

by jimnaysium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy being a cutie, Big Brother Bellamy, Hurt Jasper, Jasper Blake AU, Jasper/Octavia twins, M/M, cute Jasper whump, literally nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimnaysium/pseuds/jimnaysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't like Jasper asked to be the twin of the world's single most interesting person.</p>
<p>After all, he was smaller and quieter and shyer than most kids anyway, so why wouldn't he share a womb with the bold and courageous Octavia Blake?"</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The Jasper Blake AU literally no-one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly Did Not See That Coming

It wasn't like Jasper asked to be the twin of the world's single most interesting person.

After all, he was smaller and quieter and shyer than most kids anyway, so why wouldn't he share a womb with the bold and courageous Octavia Blake?

And then he had to compete with Bellamy's freaky ability to excel at whatever the hell he set his mind to.

Whenever Jasper thought of Bellamy, he started to feel guilty. After all, he had dragged his older brother's life through the mud just by being born. Having two children? Unfortunate, but it can be hidden with enough thought and careful planning. When a third child turns up two minutes later though? You may as well pack your bags and get ready to be floated.

Of course no-one but Jasper blamed himself, and whenever he mentioned it Bellamy would go all quiet and angry, pulling Jasper to his chest and squeezing the back of his neck with white knuckles, the same way he would before Jasper had to go back under the floor.

Jasper liked to think he took care of Octavia when they hid under the floorboards, but Octavia would tell anyone who asked, which was usually just their mother, that she was taking care of Jasper. 

Jasper was born smaller that most children and he was more prone to sickness as a result. Flus, asthma, and stomach bugs ravaged his small body, but he refused medicine. Their mother and Bellamy had tried to force feed him the first time but, despite being riddled with fever, he had refused.

Jasper didn't know an awful lot about the outside, but he knew what would happen to his mother if she was found stealing medicine.

Or harbouring extra children for that matter.

Jasper thought he was taking care of his mother, and Octavia was convinced she was sheltering her twin, but if anyone was to be honest, they would admit that, really, Bellamy was taking care of everyone. 

\---

On the day they were arrested, Bellamy had taken the pair of them to the dance. He had burst into their room, practically quivering with excitement at it all, and held up a brand new pair of ski goggles, and a silver flowery mask.

An hour later, Jasper was talking to a pretty girl by the punch bowl with a goofy smile on his face.

She laughed at his jokes, and touched his arm a lot. He had never spoken to a girl other than Octavia or his mother before, but if what Bellamy had told him was true, and it usually was, she was digging him.

Then, figuratively speaking, the shit hit the fan.

Before he knew it, he and Octavia had handcuffs digging into their wrists, being dragged away from Bellamy. The last thing Jasper saw before turning the corner was his older brother reaching after them with a face like the ark had just disappeared from under his feet.

The guards wouldn't let Octavia and Jasper share a cell, no matter how much Octavia had fought and cried.

"You can't separate us!" She had screamed. "Please!"

Jasper just watched her in teary silence. He didn't know if he still had the ability to speak. Just that morning he had been content with living under the floorboards for the rest of his life, and now he was in a jail cell.

The boy he shared his cell with had a reassuring smile though, and gorgeous hair, if Jasper did say so himself.

He had introduced himself as Finn, and he was great.

When Jasper had had a panic attack on his first night, with images of his mother being floated and Bellamy being alone swimming through his mind, Finn had been there rubbing circles into his back and helping him breathe.

Jasper had fallen asleep after that, and woken up very much in love. He had thought he liked the girl by the punch bowl, but Finn was a whole other brand of ugh and maybe Jasper didn't like girls as much he assumed he did. 

\---

He had been stuffed onto the drop ship that day, and he was almost relieved. He was flying towards the vast unknown, but Octavia was there, and Finn was there, and Earth had to beat four white walls.

He sat next to a sharp guy with a wicked smile named Murphy, but he abandoned the conniving boy as soon as the ship crash landed.

He tore through the crowd, pushing and shoving despite his thin stature, searching desperately for Octavia, and then he saw her.

Next to Bellamy.

He whooped loudly and ran at the pair of them, hitting Bellamy like a steam train. His older brother wrapped his firm, warm arms around Jasper and the smaller boy could have cried. Then Octavia was there, taking Jasper's hands in hers and laughing happily.

He couldn't care less about the blonde girl snapping at them, he was just happy to be tucked under Bellamy's arm again.

That was, until the doors opened. Octavia grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. Together, like always, they jumped onto the grass. And then all hell broke loose. 

Delinquents surged everywhere, smelling and laughing with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. They no longer looked like criminals, just wonderstruck children.

Earth was amazing. Jasper had spent the majority of his life curled up with Octavia in the dust under the floorboards, so to be on Earth, smelling the smells, and feeling the wind, and seeing the colours was absolutely amazing. He laughed breathlessly, trailing after a bouncing Octavia in complete and utter awe.

He wanted to see it all, so when Finn asked him on a mission, he was all for it. Bellamy would be staying at the camp, as he was the oldest and most obvious choice for leader, but Octavia would be coming on the mission, as well Finn and two people had never met, and Jasper was like an excited puppy, sniffing at strangers with no regard for danger.

Octavia most definitely had a thing for Finn, which bothered Jasper with a little pang in his chest at first, but he forgot about it as soon as he met Monty. 

Monty had warm brown eyes and a crinkly smile that heated Jasper up all the way to his toes. Jasper followed the slightly older boy with a goofy grin, and a laugh that was too loud, but he didn't care, and neither did Monty by the looks of things. He nudged Jasper's shoulder and laughed at his jokes, and didn't even look at Octavia when she stripped to her underwear, something that made Jasper very uncomfortable as her twin.

Octavia was not Monty's biggest fan, and Jasper had a feeling that had a lot to do with how he was Monty's biggest fan. She glared at shorter boy, and linked arms with Jasper, leading him ahead, but Jasper barely noticed. He was too busy grinning at Monty like he hung the stars in the sky.

He was the first to swing across the vine, which he did to impress Monty. He looked the shorter boy in the eye, grinned, and pushed off.

It was like nothing he had done before, and when his feet hit the ground he almost shouted, 'Again! Again!' Everyone was cheering, and Jasper's lungs were full of helium, and Octavia was smiling like she never did on the ark, and Monty was looking at Jasper with utter adoration.

And then there was a spear in his chest. The last thing he heard was Octavia's bloodcurdling scream. 

\---

When Bellamy heard what had happened to Jasper, there was not a single person in camp who could have stopped Bellamy from going on the mission to save him. He left Octavia at the camp with some kid named Monty, and set off to find his scamp of a younger brother.

As soon as he saw Jasper's figure, strung up and bloody in the tree, Bellamy was sprinting. His blood boiled, and it worked like fuel. He was at the bottom of the tree, listening to his baby brother moan in pain before he knew it.

Needless to say he volunteered to carry Jasper back to camp. He held him tenderly, like he would break if Bellamy was too rough, and tucked the younger boy's head into his collar bone. Jasper's dark hair was matted with blood and dirt, but Bellamy could still smell the faint scent of mothballs. Jasper's hair had always smelt of mothballs.

Bellamy jogged the whole way back to the camp, and if he cried a little at the pained sounds coming from his brother, it was nobody's goddamned business.

Octavia did not have the same reservations. When she saw Bellamy march back into camp with Jasper curled up in his arms, she had started screaming. Tears left tracks in the dirt on her cheeks as she clutched Jasper's hands, and kissed his face. It broke Bellamy's heart in a way he hoped he never had to admit. 

Seeing Jasper with the flu was one thing, but Jasper was practically dead in his arms, and Bellamy was about five seconds from collapsing into a pile of emotions. 

\---

Jasper's screams cut at Octavia a little more every time. 

She had heard her twin brother cry, held him through a panic attack, coaxed him back from the edge of fever, but never had anything affected her the way his screams did.

It was as if he was being tortured, but Octavia was right there and there was no-one around.

No matter what she said or did, Jasper continued to scream, and wail, and moan. But he never woke up. He hadn't eaten in days, and it wasn't like they had an IV to give him nutrients. He was losing weight he didn't have in the first place, and he was losing it fast. The only reason Octavia was remembering to eat herself was because Bellamy made her.

"Don't make me lose you both," he had said sternly, but the fear in the line of his shoulders was obvious to Octavia's trained eye.

So the two of them stayed healthy and watched Jasper, praying that a miracle would bring him back.

At that point the campers started to get antsy. The screams and the cries and the moans and the wails were keeping people awake, and starting to drive them crazy. Words like 'lost cause' and 'long gone' were thrown around, until Bellamy pinned some punk named Murphy to the wall by his throat.

"Say it one more time, you bag of trash," Bellamy had challenged. "I fucking dare you."

No-one said a word after that.

But then Clarke brought back magical red healing seaweed (?) that apparently the Grounders had used to save Jasper after spearing him (???) and the screams stopped.

Jasper was breathing easier, sweating less, and they could get food down his throat in his unconscious form. As a result, Bellamy and Octavia were breathing easier as well. 

\---

Bellamy came in one night, carrying an extra blanket for Jasper, and found a kid (Marvin? Milo?) sitting at Jasper's bed side. He was clutching the unconscious boy's hand and whispering to him.

"...need gunpowder because we're running out of bullets, and Finn told me you have a real knack for chemistry."

Bellamy's chest ached as he watched the scene unfold. This was the kid Octavia had told him about. The one Jasper had fallen head over heels for.

"When you're up and moving we'll have to give you some lessons or something. You probably didn't get any of that under the floor. Or maybe you did. I wouldn't know, you're not awake to tell me."

The kid chuckled nervously, and Bellamy decided to stop being creepy.

"Max, right?" He asked, stepping out of the shadows.

The boy quickly jumped to his feet. "Monty, actually," he replied. "But Max works."

That brought a smirk to Bellamy's face. He laid the blanket over Jasper, whose fever had drastically dropped, before replying.

"You like Jasper, eh?"

Monty shuffled his feet and went bright red, looking anywhere but at the grinning leader of the camp. 

"Well, I don't really know him all that well but … yeah. Yeah, I do."

Monty seemed just as surprised as Bellamy by this statement, and he crouched down by Jasper's side again so he was at eye level with Bellamy.

"I'm sorry for sneaking in, but I couldn't stop worrying, you know? He's like a worm. Before you even realise it, you'd die for him."

Bellamy gently ran a hand through Jasper's freshly washed hair.

"That's the Jasper effect," he agreed. "Ever since he was a kid, you couldn't help but want to stuff him in your jumper and just keep him safe there."

Monty snorted at that, softly brushing an eyelash from Jasper's cheek.

"No offence, Bellamy, but that seems like a very short term solution to me. He's probably too big for that now, and I'm guessing he has been for at least fifteen years."

Bellamy smiled softly at his snoring younger brother.

"I guess you're right," he conceded. "Maybe I should just stick to sneaking into his room and whispering sweet nothings about chemistry."

Monty looked up at Bellamy sharply, before a wide smile spread across his face. He laughed softly.

"Touché."

Yeah, Bellamy could see why Jasper liked him.

So when a pale and shaking Jasper stumbled out of the drop ship a week later with his arm wrapped tightly around Octavia's shoulders, and looked straight at Monty, Bellamy almost wasn't offended.

**Author's Note:**

> There's obviously a bit of artistic interpretation here, and this is my first published fanfic. Hopefully you guys liked it though xx


End file.
